En el juego del amor
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Yahiro se reúne con los del S.A dejando a todos consternados. Una confesión inesperada abrirá los ojos a Megumi, quien se ha enamorado de Yahiro...¡anímense a leerlo! Aviso: nick anterior era Dayito-chan, ahora es el que ven


**En el juego del amor**

**Yahiro/Megumi**

Habían pasado exactamente dos meses después del viaje que los miembros del S.A realizaron para traer de vuelta a Kei. Ahora, el hijo mayor del presidente Takishima vivía felizmente su día a día al lado de su novia Hanazono Hikari, la misma a la que había amado casi toda su vida. Como ocurría diariamente, Akira traía una gran variedad de nuevos postres al salón personal de los siete integrantes: el invernadero, pero había una pequeña diferencia en todo el panorama, hoy estaba Sakura junto a Jun y además tenían un invitado sorpresa.

- Megumi, te noto muy ansiosa ¿pasa algo? –le preguntó Ryû con evidente preocupación en su tono de voz.

- "No es nada" –respondió ella, usando ahora su pizarra mágica.

- Megumi-chan, no te habíamos visto esa pizarra ¿te la regalaron? –Hikari notó un tremendo color carmín en las mejillas de la joven cantante.- Parece que di en el clavo.

- Tienes razón, Mi ángel Hikari –afirmó Akira, emocionada.- Y eso me huele a nombre de chico…

- Jun-kun ¿tú tienes idea de quién es? –pregunta Sakura.

- Creo que puedo adivinar…-un susurro en el oído de la pelirosa y ella pudo entender perfectamente a lo que su novio se refería.

Megumi no respondió, solo bajó la mirada algo avergonzada por los comentarios que estaban surgiendo a su alrededor. Se imaginaba, algo temerosa, la gran sorpresa que sus queridos amigos se llevarían al enterarse de la identidad de esa persona tan especial para ella.

- Ya, basta, chicos. Déjenla tranquila –agregó Kei.- ¿no ven que está apenada? No hagan que se sienta mal.

- Si, Takishima tiene razón, mejor dejémosle. –defendió Hikari.

Todos miraron a la joven del segundo puesto en el S.A con un claro gesto que decía: _Que romántico, ella sí que apoya a su novio._

- Vamos, ya párenla, gente.

- Megumi… ¿nos dirás quién es el invitado especial de esta tarde? –Preguntó ansiosa Akira.- ¿Acaso lo conocemos?

Antes de que Megumi pudiese contestar, una elegante silueta se dejó ver en la entrada del lujoso invernadero, dejando sorprendido a más de uno de los presentes. No era nadie más que Yahiro.

- ¡Eh, Yahiro! Que gusto verte –dijo a toda voz Tadashi.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó punzante Ryû.

- Vine porque Megumi-chan me invitó, así que no tenía por qué decirle que no a mi novia.

_Novia_.

Esta sencilla pero seria palabra rondó por el oído de todos los que estaban frente a él, incrédulos y casi al borde de la desesperación, incluso sorprendió a la inmutada Megumi, que no sabía si debía hacerle frente y verle a los ojos o esconderse.

- Supongo que puedo entrar ¿o es que la entrada no se me permite?

- Claro que puedes entrar, Yahiro, eres uno de nuestros invitados –le respondió Akira, sonriéndole tiernamente a lo que el último se sintió en más confianza.

Esta atmósfera no le agradó en lo absoluto a Megumi, quien no podía evitar sentirse insegura. Yahiro se sentó al lado de Megumi, sin mirarla, siendo constantemente observado cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos por los ojos observadores del buen Ryû.

- No te preocupes, no pienso lastimar a tu querida Megumi-chan, no soy tan miserable como para hacer eso. Claro, si es que a eso se debe tu mirada.

- Ya, chicos, dejemos las peleas… ¿qué tal si comemos?

- Agradezco la invitación, traje este té, sé que les gustará. –comentó Yahiro.

- ¿No me digas que es ese té nuevo? –preguntó Kei, algo maravillado.

- Bingo, Kei-kun, el que tanto querías probar, por eso me animé a traerlo.

- ¿De qué té hablas, Takishima?

- Es uno que sirvieron el día de mi cumpleaños, pero que no pude terminar por culpa de alguien que se coló en mi habitación.

- Si, ya entendí. _Realmente no entiendo a la gente rica…se frustran por un simple té…_

- Yahiro ¿me acompañas a la cocina a servir el té? –le preguntó Akira.

- De acuerdo –se puso de pie y se marchó junto a su amiga de la infancia sin mirar atrás. Megumi era incapaz de mirar su espalda alejarse de ella. Aún seguía con aquella duda que le carcomía el alma: los sentimientos de Yahiro por su primer amor, Toudou Akira.

No era necesario que algún tercero se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría con Megumi, Ryû era muy consciente de la incomodidad de aquella pequeña a la que siempre consideró su hermana menor al igual que Jun. Se paró decidida ella y, silenciosamente, se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¡Megumi-chan!

- Déjala ir, Jun-kun –le dice Sakura.- Es lo mejor para ella ahora.

- Pero…

- Sakura-chan tiene razón –agregó Kei.- Ella tiene que disolver sus dudas por ella misma, no debemos de intervenir.

Mientras tanto, Akira servía el té mientras que Yahiro miraba el lento proceso. De vez en cuando miraba a Yahiro tratando de hablar con él, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. La joven, sin abandonar su tarea, habló con él de una vez por todas.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- No te entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?

- A Megumi…

- Ah, ella…pues, si te soy sincero, salgo con Megumi-chan para tratar de olvidarte, creo que es lo mejor para todos.

A la pequeña esto le cayó desprevenida. Él no se reía, lucía completamente serio…entonces era verdad, ella era tan solo un consuelo. Corrió muy lejos de ahí, tratando de olvidar lo que había oído de boca del mismo Yahiro, se negaba a creerlo, la verdad dolía.

Sin embargo, la charla continuaba.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres oír?

- Entonces, si no la quieres, no tienes derecho a hacerle esto.

Yahiro soltó una pequeña risa.

- No seas ingenua, Akira-chan. Es cierto que tú me gustabas mucho, pero eso ya pasó, no te preocupes –se movilizó él por la cocina.- Megumi-chan es completamente amada por mí, no tienes que alarmarte. No seré tan cruel como para lastimarla, no cometeré los mismos errores, no con ella.

- Me complace verlo. –suspiró aliviada.

- ¿Eh?

- Hablas de ella…con esa expresión, que es difícil no creerte. ¿Te importa mucho, verdad?

- Ella…es diferente. Es infantil, atolondrada, inocente. Nunca había conocido a alguien así. Es la única que ha podido ganar mi juego.

- Ya veo –le da la razón entre risas.- Así es Megumi. Me alegro de que hayas cambiado.

- Entonces siéntete libre de enamorarte de mí, pero lamento decirte que serás rechazada sin piedad.

Akira sonrió amablemente y contagió a Yahiro. Todo estaba bien ahora, no tenían que evadirse el uno del otro, no ahora que Yahiro no era más el Yahiro del pasado. Le ayudó él a llevar el té a la mesa, caminando tranquilamente hacia la amena reunión.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y Megumi-chan? –Preguntó el pelirosa por ella.- Creí que estaría aquí.

- Fue a verlos, y ya no volvió por aquí –afirma Hikari.- ¿No estaba con ustedes?

El joven de ojos amatistas se alarmó repentinamente. Megumi había escuchado la conversación que él había mantenido con Akira, o al menos parte de ella y seguramente por esa razón ella malinterpretó las cosas. Se excusó y salió a buscarla. Ryû quiso ir tras él, pero Jun se lo impidió.

- Esa niña… ¿dónde se habrá metido? No creo que haya ido muy lejos.

Oyó a lo lejos él un sollozo cerca del jardín de la escuela. Se acercó sigilosamente y encontró a la pequeñan Megumi sentada en el suelo, hecha un mar de lágrimas, sin poder controlar sus jadeos.

- Me pregunto ¿por qué estarás llorando?

Megumi lo miró, con reproche, con ego, con tristeza.

- Si quieres decirme algo, adelante. Dejaré que lo hagas.

- Yo no soy tu novia… ¿por qué les dijiste eso?

- Claro que lo eres, si no… ¿por qué hemos tenido citas?

- Pero sólo lo hacías para olvidar a Akira-chan, después de todo soy solo tu consuelo.

- Si quieres creer eso, puedes hacerlo, yo no te lo impediré. Sin embargo, primero tendrás que oír lo que tengo que decirte.

Ella no respondió, solo se limitó a escuchar.

- Es cierto que quiero a Akira, después de todo hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, pero mi amor se asemeja…a uno de hermanos, eso es todo. Yo nunca te he considerado un consuelo, eres muy bonita como para pretender hacer algo tan bajo y tonto.

- ¿Por qué me querrías? No soy tan linda como Akira-chan, parezco una niña, no soy muy extrovertida como ella, tampoco preparo los postres deliciosos que a ti te gustan.

- Niña tonta –él se agachó a su altura.- deja de ser tan modesta. Si sigues dudando de mí sí que me ofenderé. No deberías echarte para atrás cuando has ganado el juego ¿no te parece?

- ¿Gané el juego? Pero si cada vez que salíamos siempre me decías que no era divertido.

- Pues mentí, en realidad me divierto mucho estando contigo.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Tsk! –rechinó molesto.- y yo que me tomé la molestia de traerte un obsequio.

- ¿Un obsequio, para mí?

- Pues claro, para quién más, Megumi-chan. –Sacó del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita y lo puso en sus manos.- No lo mires mucho, ábrelo.

Y ella obedeció. Lo abrió y lo que encontró dentro la emocionó mucho.

- ¡Que lindo anillo!

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es muy lindo, muchas gracias.

Él tomó su mano izquierda y le colocó el anillo.

- Luce muy bien en ti.

- Muchas gracias, no tenías que molestarte.

- Bueno, ¿ahora ya estás mejor?

- Pues…creo que sí.

La ayudó él a levantarse cuando una idea le rondó por la cabeza, era lo único que le faltaba por hacer para sentirse seguro de ser oficialmente su pareja.

- Megumi-chan…

Ella alzó la mirada y fue sorprendida por un fugaz beso que luego de unos segundos fue totalmente correspondido. Solo era eso, eso era lo único que faltaba, ellos habían completado su _juego del amor_. Sin embargo, a partir de ahora, su amor no era más un juego…

- ¿Quieres regresar al invernadero? –le pregunta Yahiro, señalando la práctica pizarrita que él le había comprado.

- "¿Tú que piensas?"

- Pues yo prefiero ir a tomar algo con alguien. ¿Me acompañas?

- "Claro…"

Y así se alejaron hacia una cita, ambos, solos…sin importar lo demás. Su amor era un juego en que ambos habían perdido uno ante el encanto inusual del otro, fue un juego que de repente terminó siendo real.

**FIN**

_**N/A: Bueno, es mi primer fanfic de S.A, espero que me apoyen, seguiré avanzando con las demás parejas. ¡Reviews, Please!**_

_**Namida No Megami (antes mi nick era dayito-chan, espero que me disculpen por no avisar)**_


End file.
